My Halloween Academia
by 90 Eyes
Summary: How do the first-year students celebrate their first Halloween as UA students?
1. Morning-Afternoon

It was that time of year. That one time of year that came a couple of months before Christmas. Halloween. Throughout UA, students and teachers alike were secretly planning whatever they would get up to that night and what costumes they would be wearing. Izuku Midoriya was one of them. Normally, he would dress up as All Might, but he was feeling like switching things up this year, now that his idol-turned-mentor had retired from hero business. Being a hero school, UA gave its students the option to attend their classes in costumes. It even allowed those within the heroics course to spend the entire day in their hero costume. This was a given as only 2% went in their uniform anyway.

That day, Midoriya had dressed himself up as the no.2 hero, Hawks. Although his trademark red shoes had given him away, his take on the Winged Hero was so identical that you could confuse him for the real Hawks. Hell, he had even dyed his hair blond. That's dedication. His choice of costume was just one of the eclectic and eccentric choices 1A had made.

'That is so rad!' Denki Kaminari exclaimed. 'I can't believe Hawks is right inside our classroom!'

'In the same way I can't believe I'm sitting next to Pikachu,' snarked Kyoka Jirou, who was surprisingly wearing Momo Yaoyorozu's hero costume.

'Not many top 10 heroes walk inside our…'

'Actually, they do. And they bring friends.'

'Midoriya, can you put your wings down?' asked Minoru Mineta, in full hero costume. 'I can't see squat out there.'

'Boy, you don't really take notice until a hot lady walks in,' said Hanta Sero, playfully.

'That's the point, Spiderman! What if some hot thing walks in the room, like now? I'll be missing all the goods with these wings blocking my view!'

'And what are the chances of that, Grape Juice?'

'You never know, man.'

During this conversation, Shota Aizawa walked in the room to greet his class. To say that he was impressed with his students' vivid choices was an understatement.

'Nice to see I'm not the only one who decided to go as themselves tonight,' he said in his typical, Eraserhead tone. 'But I can't exactly say I totally approve of my students swapping costumes with each other.'

'It's just a stylistic choice, Aizawa-sensei,' said Momo, dressed up as Earphone Jack, aka Jirou. 'I don't remember anyone objecting to costume swaps.'

'Can't argue with that, I suppose. Anyway, let's get started with the class.'

Lunch couldn't come sooner. Since this was their first Halloween as UA students, class 1A were dazzled by what they saw. It felt more like a pop culture convention rather than a school. When they got to the lunch hall, it truly looked like UA was hosting a pop culture convention. You had the whole gamut of cosplay; from prolific comic book superheroes to the most obscure anime characters, from the standard Halloween costumes to creative interpretations of literature characters. That was the marvel of Halloween. Who needed trick-or-treating when you had costumes?

'I've never been to a convention before, but this must be what it feels like!' said a beaming Ochako Uraraka, who was going as Mandalay. In the same way Midoriya had the Hawks look to a T (minus the shoes), she came close to looking a lot like Mandalay. She even had the cat gloves.

'You're correct, Uraraka,' said Tenya Iida, dressed up in his costume. 'This is what a convention is exactly like, speaking from experience.

'Have you been to a convention before, Iida?' asked Uraraka, curiously.

'Yes. Many times. I even went to the fabled events in America once.'

'Wow, so exciting!' said Midoriya, who lit up at the sound of America. 'Which one was it?'

'I believe it was somewhere called San Diego.'

Elsewhere, Katsuki Bakugou was just chilling, decked out in his costume, when Kaminari briefly glanced over. His eyes shot up at a specific picture.

'Did Camie really snap you that pic, Kacchan?' he asked.

'Why do you care, Pikachu?!' he retorted.

'I'm just saying that she looks hot like that, is all.'

'I know what you're thinking. I'd expect that shit from Grape Head, but not…'

'Hey everybody!' spouted Kaminari. 'Kacchan has a pic of his girl dressed up as Mirko!'

'For reals?' 'Can I see?' 'This is what makes my Halloween!' Before he knew it, a small crowd gathered around a face-palming Bakugou, wanting a brief glance of Camie's cosplay. Not even Midoriya and Iida could resist the temptation, to Uraraka's chagrin.

'Lousy pervs,' muttered Jirou. 'They see Mirko almost all the time, so why should…'

'Because Mirko cosplays are surprisingly rare,' interrupted Momo.

'Will we be saying the same about Creati cosplays in a few years to come? Seriously, I don't get how you don't feel uncomfortable running around like this.'

'Truth is, I do. Since it greatly benefits my quirk, I have to hide any discomfort I may feel. I wish I could wear your costume all the time, it feels so warm.'

'Aw, thank you, Momo,' said Jirou, with a slight blush and endearing tone to her voice. 'My costume is rather plain and normal-looking, so I don't get many compliments.'

'Speaking of cosplays, I need to see if Camie's was well-done. It makes or breaks a cosplay for me.' As she ran to the crowd, she yelled out, 'Bakugo! Don't press the home button yet!'

Briefly hesitiating, Jirou walked up as well, smirking at the thought of getting Kaminari to whey out. 'What a smart but flimsy excuse for Momo,' she thought.

While this was happening, some students from the other first-year hero class were watching the scene with varied reactions.

'All this over a Mirko cosplay?' asked a baffled Itsuka Kendo.

'She's buff,' said Tetsutetsu, nonchalantly. 'What d'ya expect?'

'Shut up, Jojo. Don't make me give you the hand.'

'Yare yare daze.'

'Good grief, indeed,' Ibara Shiozaki agreed. 'It is scenes like these that prove the world strays further from the light every day. It is becoming more of a struggle to keep my ideals.'

'Says the girl dressed up as Tatsumaki,' Neito Monoma remarked. 'Besides, who needs this travesty when we have her and Chun-Li right here?'

'I'll be honest, I actually thought of going as Kagura,' said Kendo. 'Problem is, my hair was too long to tie up into those little odango, let alone stuff inside the little hair decorations.'

'And you had no problem with Chun-Li at all?' asked Jurota Shishida, dressed up as the Beast.

'So what? I can go as Kagura anytime!'

'I think everyone's leaving Bakugou alone now,' said Tetsutetsu, just as Jirou was passing them by, dragging a maxed-out Kaminari as she went along.

'Hey guys,' she softly said.

Expect for Monoma, everyone waved at her.

'At least that is over,' said Shiozaki, starting to smile.

'Wait until Bakugou gets more pics of that cosplay,' snarked Kendo.

After that incident was over, lunch break went on as normal. Like nothing ever happened.


	2. Afternoon-Evening

As soon as the coast was clear, Bakugou opened another image Camie had sent him. After getting unwanted attention thanks to Kaminari, he felt like he owed Jirou something. She saved him, just by knocking out the electric lad with her earphone jacks. However, he refused to thank her in a public place because everyone would think he was becoming a softie. The last thing he needed was everyone asking him if they were dating.

Just like everyone else, Midoriya and Iida backed away from Bakugou the moment Jirou knocked Kaminari out.

'Some cinnamon bun you turned out to be,' said Uraraka, glaring at the boys. 'I can't believe you just joined the hubbub like that!'

'We apologize for our actions, but it was an opportunity too good to pass,' said Iida, bowing as he spoke. 'If it helps, even Ojiro and Yaoyorozu were involved.'

'I try not to participate in whatever Kaminari, or even Mineta, does, but it was Mirko. Rabbit Hero,' Midoriya explained. 'You don't get to see an excellent cosplay of one of the top 5 heroes of the country.'

'I'll let it slide for now,' she went. 'But I will draw a line if I see some Mineta-level crap from you, got that?

'It's alright, Uraraka. At least Midoriya and I can tell our limits, and the same can be said for Kaminari as well. Now, let us move on and get on with our Halloween. I hear Ashido is planning a class outing to Shibuya.'

'I'm on board with that!' said Uraraka.

'I second that,' Midoriya agreed.

'Second what?' asked Tsuyu Asui, coming out of nowhere.

'Hello, Tsuyu,' greeted Iida. 'Who are you supposed to be?'

'I'm Kermit the Frog, who else?' she answered, placing her finger on her cheek as usual.

Everyone just stared at her, blank-faced. 'Who?' Midoriya had the cheek to ask.

'Ribbit. Never mind, I just want to say that Midoriya and Ochako's costumes look cute on them.'

'Oh thanks, Asui. I mean Tsuyu!'

'That's more like it, Midoriya.'

'Tsuyu, do you want to come with us tonight?'

'Where to, Iida?'

'Shibuya.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Don't think too long!'

A few hours had passed by. After spending the rest of the day doing practical combat practice with Snipe, it was time for the class to head back to their dorms. Midoriya and Iida volunteered to stay behind to mop the school's corridors, while their classmates went home. Needless to say, they weren't the only volunteers. They came across a person completely wrapped in bandages. Initially, they were unrecognizable but the purple eyes, with bags underneath, could only belong to Hitoshi Shinsou. Suddenly, all those memories from the Sports Festival came flooding back to them.

'Shinsou!' yelled Iida. 'Since when where you into the Halloween spirit? And who are you supposed to be dressed?'

'There's a lot you simply shouldn't know about me,' replied Shinsou. 'I've been into the Halloween spirit longer than you think. As for the second question, I'm supposed to be a mummified person. Cosplays aren't really my strong suit.'

'Couldn't you just say mummy?' asked Midoriya.

'Can I even be bothered to say mummy?' asked Shinsou.

Well aware of the consequences that would ensue from answering, Midoriya simply stepped back and resumed his work, as did Iida.

'That's what I thought,' he muttered to himself.

'We heard that,' said Iida.

'You're really letting yourself go, boy,' said Mei Hatsume, who wasn't far from the boys. 'Just keep mopping away like nothing ever happened.

'Like you've ever done anything, Frankenstein-sama,' Shinsou snapped back. 'I haven't seen you touch that mop yet.'

'I've already done my part. My fingers have already become so nimble from working on my babies that you wouldn't even notice my fast-mopping skills. By the way, you missed a spot.'

Since he wasn't feeling like using his quirk on her, let alone anyone for that matter, all Shinsou could do was quietly grunt to himself.

'Zoom, baby,' she whispered. 'I'm really digging the Hawks theme there, Midoriya. You could do away with the sneakers, though.'

'Thanks, Hatsume,' chuckled Midoriya. Before he knew it, Mei was getting up and close with him, again. Fortunately for him, she was only stroking his wings.

'You know, I have a couple of babies that can actually bring those wings to life. From props to objects of propulsion, you can end up flying like Hawks himself.'

'Am I supposed to believe that at all?'

'It depends.'

'Hatsume, you never complimented my costume.'

'Relax, Iida. I see it all the time, it looks cool on you. It's not everyday you see to get someone of Midoriya's stature dress up as the Winged Hero. I take it a lot of research has been done on the wings themselves.'

'I like detail, Hatsume. I just wanted a more-than-OK tribute to the no.2 hero.'

'By the way, you lot should drop in my lab tonight. I've made some babies to mark the occasion. Spooky, I'd say.'

'We'd love to come, Hatsume, but we're already planning an outing for the night.'

'No sweat, Iida. I did say drop in after all.'

About 10 minutes had passed, and both boys were already done with their job. Now it was time to head back to their dorms to prepare for Halloween night. Normally, Iida would literally carry Midoriya and speed off to their destination, but the latter was somehow left alone. Partly because of his wings, partly because the former forgot that he was there. 'I could really use Hatsume's inventions right now,' he thought to himself as he ran in Iida's direction. No one could ever keep up with the next Ingenium, so the least Midoriya could do was use One for All to run at optimal speed. Next thing he knew, he saw Nejire Hado walking in his path. He had no time to slow down, and she glanced behind her at the last minute, resulting in the inevitable happening. As soon as he realised what happened, he regained his composure immediately and started apologizing as many times as he could whilst futilely hiding his furious blushes.

'Say sorry one more time,' she said under her breath. 'Hang on, I know that voice. It's you, green haired kid! Only you've somehow turned into a mini-Hawks, which is pretty strange seeing as you're an All Might fan.'

'Hado, it's Midoriya.'

'Alright but call me Nejire. It's cooler. In case you didn't know, I'm actually pissed off. I wanted to go for a witch's daughter type of thing, but that bitch with the long-ass eyelashes thought it would be fun to steal my idea. Now I have to spend this Halloween in this plain hero costume. Do you know how boring it is to…'

'I actually think your costume looks beautiful on you!' he blurted out, just so he could prevent the ranting and rambling. In typical Midoriya fashion, he covered his face in embarrassment, refusing to believe what he said.

'Aw, for reals? Thanks, Midoriya!' said Nejire, beaming and shaking with delight. 'You heading out tonight? Yuyu and I are going to this sick spot down in Roppongi, cos everyone will be going to Shibuya anyway.'

'Hey, I'm going to Shibuya!'

'Nice! Try not to get lost, OK? That place gets hectic like hell this time of year, everyone's trying to get to these hot parties and all, but I just want to chill for once. Oh, by the way, you should've seen Mirio today. He was walking around the school, screaming "Lemillion will never die!" Oh, even after all that bullshit, he's still being our joker friend, Mirio.'

'Heh heh,' he chuckled. 'Nejire, can I go now? I'll be missing out if I don't make it to my dorm on time.'

'Go 'head, lil buddy. See you around. Maybe.'

With that, he ran off at the same speed he was running just a while ago. That one encounter with her would seem petty and tame in comparison to what he would witness later that night.


	3. Evening-Night

'Cupcakes for everyone!' Rikido Sato yelled out. 'I made them specifically for Halloween.' Back in the 1A dorm, the occupants were treating themselves to Sato's special cupcakes, especially the girls, who took extra delight in his baking. It was the least he could do, since he didn't actually feel like joining Mina and company on their Halloween escapades.

'What's the time?' Mashirao Ojiro asked.

'Relax, Ojiro. We still have time, we can leave anytime,' Mina reassured him.

Kaminari was next in line for question time. 'Where exactly are we going? Are we going anywhere in particular?'

'Not really. If we just walk around the block, we can really take in the vibe and buzz. That, and I just want to show off my new Pastel Gothic Lolita look.'

'At least she's being honest,' Bakugou said to himself, sarcastically.

'Take it easy, bro,' said Ejirou Kirishima. 'You don't get to see a style like Mina's everyday. Seeing her have the balls to say she wants to show off her look, reminds me of how gallant Crimson Riot was. Bless him.'

'If anyone asks, I'm leading the way,' Mina went on. 'Last time we planned something, word got out to the teachers and we had Midnight dragging us around for the rest of the day. Fortunately, I've taken extra measures that ought to keep anyone over 18 out of the loop.'

'Ooh, secret club,' wooed Uraraka.

'Secret club indeed.'

'Hey everybody'.

At this point, everyone looked around upon hearing the unrecognizable voice. And who else would they find but Setsuna Tokage, who had somehow invited herself to the dorm?

'Awww, I just wanted a secret club for once. Why does everyone have to spoil our fun?' groaned Mina.

'If we're lucky, Pinky, that dominatrix bitch will just walk in and ruin your plans, but I guess some people will enjoy it like the goddamn dick-thinkers they are!' said Bakugou, subtly eyeing Mineta during his second statement.

'I swear, Bakugou, if you jinx everything, I'll melt both of your balls off!'

'You go, girl!'

'Thank you, Tooru.'

'Try me.'

'Calm down, guys. I don't even care about your plan,' said Setsuna, trying to defuse the situation. 'I just wanted to drop in.'

'Next thing you'll say is, "I brought some friends as well", am I right?' quizzed a rather cocky Kirishima.

'No, you're not right. I came alone.'

'Aww, every time.'

'Anyway Setsuna, now that you're here, can you keep some guys company?' asked Jirou. 'They're not really interested in going with us.'

'That's a lie!' snapped Ojiro. 'All I said was that I'd join you lot later.'

'Sorry, Kyoka, but no can do. I've already arranged something for tonight with Kaibara and Tsuburaba, and I can't bail on them. Who am I supposed to put in my place at the last minute? Fukidashi? Tsunotori?'

'I get it. Just do what you want.'

'Tokage, I just noticed something,' Midoriya pointed out. 'Why are you wearing Kodai's costume? You look a lot like her now.'

'Just for the fun of it. I agreed a little something with Yui last week. I can't go on for too long, I have to head back now.'

'Alright,' said Tooru Hagakure. 'Feel free to come back anytime. Oh, and bring your peeps with you.'

'Sure thing, Hagakure.'

'Are you sure no one else is with you?' asked Iida.

'Hey!' she yelled as she slammed the door.

About half an hour had passed, and Mina was already getting restless. Anyone could see that she was just itching to run out to the streets of Shibuya and join the Halloween parade. 'Ashido, you do know we can just go right now,' Sero told her.

'Oh yeah,' she realized. 'You know what, screw it. Let's just get out of here! I want to truly experience the Halloween vibe for once!'

Within a few seconds, over half of the class were scrambling for the exit and were well on their way to the city. That is, if they didn't come across Midnight, Present Mic, or any other teacher.


	4. Night

Fumikage Tokoyami and Mezo Shoji were amongst those who voluntarily stayed behind, on the grounds that they would rather honour the true meaning of Halloween. While some did change their minds, they went their own way. Among them was Shoto Todoroki, who had gone for a peculiar half-Dracula, half-zombie look.

'Wow Todoroki, how can you handle walking around like this?' asked Kirishima.

'The same reason I've handled wearing my first costume,' he simply replied. 'Practicality over comfort.'

'Or you couldn't decide which costume to go for, so you went for the two-for-one deal,' teased Mina.

Quietly fuming at her comment, he turned to Midoriya. 'I like your dedication and focus on the costume, but you've chosen the wrong time to dress up as Hawks.'

'How come?' he asked, startled.

'Just looking at it reminds me of how he's running off with my sister, which is admittedly fairly embarrassing to see,' said Todoroki, with some calm indignance.

'Your sister's dating Hawks?!' Mina went, perking up at what she heard.

'We can discuss this another time, Ashido. Or even never again. Just focus on where we're going right now.'

By the time they made it out of the gates of UA, the kids had already felt a small sense of independence. Maybe it was just the feeling of walking out into the city on Halloween night, or maybe it was because there weren't enough opportunities to do something like this as a group. When they entered Tokyo city centre, it looked like the city had either come to life or it had turned into a fantastic yet cosmopolitan portal to a multiverse of sorts. Where characters of various works of fiction and their clones met with paranormal creatures, breathed in the atmosphere and simply came here to make the most of one special night. Surely, it had to be heaven for everyone involved.

'We did it!' shouted Hagakure, ecstatically leaping in the air. 'Now we are officially Halloween party-goers!'

'Never have I felt something like this before,' said Momo, completely awed by what she saw.

'Is this the best thing that's happening to us right now?' asked Kaminari. 'Just us kids, here in the city on Halloween, getting all the treats, no teachers. I wish it could be like this everyday!'

'So do I', said Mina.

'It is nice that we are here right now, but we should be cautious as heroes-in-training,' said Iida, showing concern. 'I have heard of many congregations growing uncontrollable and eventually ending in chaos, so the least…'

'You think too much,' interrupted Uraraka. 'We're not like those party rats, so just loosen up. After all, this only happens once a year.'

'He's got a point,' said Midoriya. 'Anything can happen today, Halloween is rather unpredictable so the least we can do is stick together.'

'How can we stick together when your wings are too big to fit through any doors?' asked Bakugou.

'At least he can still walk sideways, ribbit,' ribbited Tsuyu.

'Everyone calm your life!' Mina ordered. 'We can't stay here any longer; we need to be more explorative tonight. Go forward!'

'Plus Ultra!' an enthusiastic Mineta yelled.

A few minutes into their night out, the group started clashing. Some wanted to go to specific areas, while others backed out. In the end, it was decided that they would split up into smaller groups and meet back up at where they briefly paused, whenever they got bored.

'Deku, isn't this amazing?' asked Uraraka, who went off with Midoriya, Iida and Tsuyu.

'Really amazing,' he replied. 'You know what you said about school feeling like a convention? Just walking out there feels like I've entered the future!'

'I just want to say that this experience has been rather memorable so far,' said Iida. 'Just looking at your costumes warms my heart further, and dare I say that Tsuyu's frog theme actually blends sincerity with humour.'

'By the way Iida, why did you choose to go for your hero costume?' questioned Midoriya.

'I will admit that it falls down to my poor creativity and imagination when it comes to costuming, but it is mostly out of honour for Tensei.'

'That's so sweet!' said Uraraka, out of awe.

'I think that your tribute to Ingenium is fitting and subtle. Especially since you're taking his mantle, ribbit.'

During their conversation, Uraraka took notice of Midoriya's reserved body language and sensed something was up.

'Deku, it looks like you have something to say,' she said.

'No, I'm fine.'

'Oh. Well, I think that you and Tsuyu's costumes are unique and cute at the same time. I don't see many ideas like both of yours, and you even thought of leaving your own touches as well. That, and you'd make a great Hawks impersonator if you stay blond.'

'I don't know, Uraraka. I think you look more like Mandalay than I look like Hawks, right down to the face paint.' He briefly hesitated before his next comment. 'You actually look cute as one of the Pussycats, I'll say.'

'Me, cute as a Pussycat?'

'Y-yes. If the Pussycats saw you right now, they would be proud and excited. They might even want to recruit you in the long term,' he chuckled in jest, with his tone lightening up.

Uraraka couldn't help but laugh, while he simply smiled. Not even Iida and Tsuyu could hold it in. 'How courageous, Midoriya.'

'Deku, I'd like to be a Pussycat for a day. But I'll have to let them down easy if it ever happens. Plus, I have you lot with me, all I've wanted was a bond like theirs.'

'So did I.'

'But seriously, thank you for the compliment.'

'No, thank you.'

Kaminari had agreed to tag along with Momo and Jirou. 'Pretty awkward how I'm the odd one out.'

'Hmm?' Momo went.

'Well, you two are wearing each other's costumes, and I'm just stuck there as Pikachu.'

'I think you just need better choices,' said Jirou. 'I appreciate how you choose to stand out from the crowd, but you can't just be predictable. Sure, you may be the electric one but don't just rely on an, obvious, go-to character? That just becomes boring.'

'Good thing I have the next 364 days to decide my next costume. When you see it next year, you won't believe your shit.'

'Oh, that depends. By the way Momo, you wanted to see if that one cosplay was done right, so what did you think of it?'

'Oh right. It wasn't bad; at least she remembered where the bunny ears went.'

'Come on. You just wanted to see the picture, right?'

'Well yes, Kaminari. I must admit. You did say Mirko after all.'

'I'm gonna be real with you lot. I did what I did so everyone could see how lucky Bakugou is to have a girl like Camie, especially when she can pull off such a cosplay.'

'Fair enough.'

'I can get behind that.'

'You know, Jirou. You should consider dressing up as Ryukyu next year. You got the spunk; the attitude and you might just easily style my hair to get the look.'

'Are you actually serious, Jamming-whey?'

'Yeah I am. You'd make a nice-looking Dragon Lady.'

'Dragon Hero, you mean?'

'That, too.'

'I agree with him, Jirou. You would easily look elegant and classy as Ryukyu if you wanted to.'

'Who knows? In a few years' time, you might even have her figure as well. Then, I can tell everyone how lucky I am to have someone like you.'

'Don't push it, boy.'

While Todoroki and Sero were absorbing the atmosphere in their own ways, Mineta was having fun for more reasons than one.

'Look around you, guys! Short skirts, fishnets, garters! Not to mention all the titties out there! This is the best part of Halloween!' he said, with an overeager tone.

'Try not to enjoy yourself too much, Mineta,' Sero warned him. 'After all, you only get this once a year.'

'That's the point, Sero. How many sexy Halloween costumes do you get to see for yourself?'

'Speak for yourself. Don't get me wrong, I like what I see, but you don't have to know that.'

'Well, now I do. Always think before you say.'

'You're obviously one to talk.'

'Say what you want; there's no way I'm forgetting all these beauties tonight.'

'I know you too well, Mineta. So much so that I can tell what you're thinking right now. So, if I happen to catch you taking pictures of every costumed female you see, or even worse, I will either set alight your phone or encase your head in an ice block,' said Todoroki, sternly. 'And yes, I mean it. Don't play with me, because I can still melt your purple balls if you try to stop me.'

'Really? Sero, back me up. Tell him he's out of his mind!'

'No can do. I would just wrap you in another tape cocoon.'

'Not if I jam your elbows with my sticky balls first.'

Even so, the purple kid still whipped out his phone in secret, apparently unaware that Todoroki was still watching him.

Mina and Hagakure, both rocking the rather identical costumes, were well on their way to Shibuya. According to the former, this was the hot spot for many Halloween-goers and both girls, being more upbeat and livelier than usual, wanted to experience the Halloween Shibuya feel for themselves. The closer they got to the area, the larger the Halloween crowds were growing. Before they arrived at their destination, the two girls bumped into a few familiar faces.

'Er, hi,' greeted Mina, awkwardly. 'Do I know you from somewhere?'

'Course you do,' replied Kendo. 'You're those girls from the other hero class.'

'And you're that girl with the big hands who keeps taking out that blond prick with the annoying complex,' exclaimed Mina, coming to a realisation. 'I remember now.'

'Say, aren't you that Vine Jesus girl, as Bakugou says?' asked Hagakure, pointing at Shiozaki.

'That was sacrilegious and blasphemous, coming from you,' snapped Shiozaki. 'This transgression of yours has been written in the Book.'

'What book?'

'The Great Book, that is all I will say on the matter.'

'Oh by the way, who are you supposed to be?' asked Pony Tsunotori, referring to their bright dresses.

'Oh this?' went Mina, as she and Hagakure posed, showing off their dresses. 'We've meshed the pastel goth and Gothic Lolita styles together, so we're going as Pastel Gothic Lolita sisters. What d'ya think of it?'

'It's… cool,' said Pony.

'Cool?! That's all you can say?! I spent countless minutes on the Internet, doing my research on gothic costuming and you tell me it's cool? No one has ever thought of that before, and you're dissing my work just like that!'

'No, no. It's cool how you're dressing up in new styles, it's just that I'm basically used to both styles at this point.'

Mina simply shrugged her shoulders in defeat. 'I can get behind that,' she simply said.

'You going to Shibuya?' asked Kendo.

Both 1A girls couldn't believe what they heard. 'Oh my days! Are you psychic?!'

'I wish I was,' she chuckled.

'Girls' night?' asked Pony. 'I've done a lot of them back home.'

'Girls' night,' answered Mina, grinning with such energy.

Meanwhile, Bakugou and Kirishima didn't really walk that far until they decided to stop at a few bars.

'Last time I go along with Pinky,' grunted Bakugou. 'I would've been fine with spending my Halloween watching poorly dubbed, no-budget horror flicks.'

'You serious, bro?' asked Kirishima. 'It seemed like you were on board the idea earlier. But then again, what can I expect from the great flip-flopper?'

'You making fun of me again, hard boy?! Watch out!'

'No really. You're judgmental, but you've been changing your mind at the drop of a hat recently. That ain't like you at all.'

'Me, changing my mind whenever? You wish.'

'No, really. Remember how you ducked out of my birthday a few weeks ago, only to magically appear out of nowhere later on that night?'

'That was only because you're cool with me, and I just happened to be in a good mood that day.'

'Still, it's pretty great how you're pushing yourself out of your comfort zone.'

'It's the least I can do, since I can hardly ever rely on my patented explosion therapy.

'Explosion therapy?'

'Sometimes, you just need to let loose, clear out everything and blow shit up! That's how I feel so good when the mood's right.'

'Oh, that explosion therapy! Sounds a lot like primal scream.'

'It's way better than primal scream. Who needs that shit when you have explosive palms?!'

'You know what, it's getting boring out here. Let's just move on to the next scene, bro. It's Halloween, why don't we just soak it in a bit more?'

'Great, now you're starting to sound like Pinky!'

Time had passed by rather quickly for the heroes-in-training. Before any of them knew it, it was already approaching 10pm, and some of the crowds were starting to clear off. Hardly anyone of them anticipated that they would be out for this long, and they still had school the next morning. With that, they rushed back to the area where they agreed to meet up earlier.

'How was it?' Jirou was the first to ask, as they headed back to UA.

'That. Was. Amazing!' yelled Mina. 'We had all these crazy people out there. Witches, monsters, magical girls, giant mecha robots! We had a ball man, I'm telling you. By the time we got to Shibuya, it was like a bunch of parties rolled into one mega-event!'

'By the way, where is Sero?' asked Iida, glancing at Todoroki and Mineta. 'He was with you two, so did you know what happened to him?'

'He betrayed us, man,' cried Mineta. 'While we were walking and strolling, we met that Tokage chick from earlier. The next moment, he just ran off with her. It really hurt!'

'She said she was going with some of her other classmates, didn't she?' Todoroki told him.

'And them, too.'

'Sero just went off with Setsuna?!' asked Mina, who was liking what she was hearing. 'That means they must like each other, then! This is big news!'

'Big News Mina,' chuckled Uraraka. 'Always looking for a connection between random people.'

'What can you do? Love is always in the air.'

'By the way, you'll be pleased to hear that I got us so many treats,' said Midoriya, whipping out a small but loaded bag of sweets. 'They were selling them for free in all those stands we saw.'

'Well, that's our dessert sorted then!' said Kirishima.

'Can we just eat them tomorrow?' asked Momo. 'I'm actually feeling tired; all this Halloween has worn me out.'

'You know what, guys?' Kaminari said. 'This Halloween has been wicked, in more ways than one. Why don't we start planning for next year? I already have a few costumes in mind.'

'Oh, really? Just when you literally have a full year away?' asked Jirou, snidely.

'Hey, I like to prepare myself, so I can never forget.'

When they made it back to their dorms, almost the entire group was too worn out to change out of their costumes.

'Dawww, they better give us the day off tomorrow,' groaned Hagakure.

'I don't see anyone else asking for the day off, so what even are the chances?' ribbited Tsuyu.

'Sero's coming back in a few minutes,' said Midoriya, walking inside sideways. 'Will anyone keep watch?'

'For all we know, he might end up in Setsuna's room,' said Mina, smirking.

'Don't even go there,' retorted Tsuyu. 'He'll just end up crawling back to his room, ribbit.'

'And I'll just crawl back to mine,' said Kirishima, who was already walking up to his room. 'Good night everybody.'

'Good night,' said Iida.

'And a happy Halloween!' whispered Uraraka.

'The same to you lot.'


End file.
